The regrets of the Sorceress
by Shampoo3
Summary: this is the last re writing of my story , i promise....Squall promised himself to never make that mistake again , he would never leave one of his loved ones to be possed by a sorceress . but what if he's own blood becomes one ... please R and R
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys...  
How are you all doing? I am re-writing my story again, and please hope this will be the last time I do that. I just had some ideas in mind and thought that it would be better if I placed.  
This story may be like other stories I read so I am really sorry, but I really liked this idea of story and thought about putting it...  
Please I beg you to review and I hope you really like it ...  
  
Thanks a lot...  
  
I heard the sounds of a sweet melody outside my chamber as I smiled remembering the sound that I hear everyday when I wake up , I rolled on my side and opened my eyes to see if my husband was there , I already knew he wasn't but wanted to make sure . I looked at the space that was next to me and sighed. His job made him wake up early, as always...  
  
I groaned when I felt all my body numb 'Hyne...how many hours have I slept?' I asked myself aloud and sat up, I turned and saw the clock and gasped... eleven o'clock in the morning, no wonder I feel so lazy. my eyes turned to the picture that was laid next to the clock , it was a picture of me and my husband on our wedding day , I smiled dreamily remembering that day like it was only yesterday .  
  
I gripped my father's hand nervously as we walked down the ale 'Rinoa...Darling , relax' my father whispered in my ear . I smiled at him weakly , it was amazing how the relationship turned out between me and my father , before years we couldn't even talk with each other without fighting and now look at us . He was comforting me , when he heard the news about me and Squall getting married he welcomed him with open arms , saying that it was the best decision I ever made in my entire life . and I knew why , because my to be husband is the leader of the heroes that defeated the sorceress Ultimecia and is the commander of Balamb Garden , that's what my father cared about only , he's never change and I was pretty sure of that ...  
  
I breathed in deeply when I looked at all the faces that were looking at me as the bells started ringing, echoing their sound throughout the whole hall . I thought about leaving my father and running out of the temples door but then I stopped thinking when I noticed another nervous person standing at the end of the hall staring at his feet. I giggled when I stared at him, Squall Leonhart. the one that feared nothing , fought the most powerful enemy there was and lead the largest battles was leaning back and forth remembering what he has to say to get married , as if he noticed my stare his cold blue eyes turned from where he was looking to me.  
  
I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw him, he never misses to make me uncomfortable yet in the same time he never, not once made me feel angry or upset. Like my problems would go away when I just look at him . I reached the end of the ale as my father smiled and left my side , Squall walked down to reach my hand , I noticed he was wearing a Tux... and he actually looked handsome in it , his warm hand took mine and grabbed it tightly , more then I was gripping my father's . I turned my head and smiled at him warmly, to reassure him that everything was alright. he smiled back , a flash back of the first time he smiled at me came back suddenly , as if it was only yesterday when we kissed for the first time , and as days go quickly when he proposed .. Many years were between them yet I never noticed. We went up the stairs as I took a look at the priest, he was wearing a long white robe and the others that surrounded him were wearing a navy colored robe. They were waiting for us to reach them ..  
  
Did I make the right choice? A sudden voice asked in my mind, of course I did... I love Squall and he loves me, Are you sure Squall deserves you? I shook my head.. stop it!! I said to myself , I took another glance at my love and all the voices in my head vanished; his blue eyes had a sudden twinkle in them.  
  
I smiled at the priest; he was a kind looking old man, the ones who can touch your heart immediately before you even talk with them. 'Witness the power of love, how it conquers all matters ... Witness the bond between these two souls, who will be united ...forever' the priest said and I held my breath, since I was a little girl, I used to go with my parents to weddings, I never noticed how these words would effect the bride or the broom, I would see the bride crying or both of them smiling. But now I knew how it used effect them , because everyone would know that their lives would change ..forever  
  
I saw two of the others who were standing with the priest take out two golden bowls that were filled with Pilka, a special kind of sand that is used in magic, it was also said that it is used in uniting souls. the old man took a bowl from the other on his right and turned to Squall 'Do you , Squall Leonhart... vow to Hyne to be loyal to your soul mate , to love her , to respect her , to make her happy as much as you can...' I took a glance at Squall and saw the smile still placed on his face. '..I vow to Hyne' the commander said with confident and extended his hands as the priest smiled and putted some Pilka on the palm of his hands , suddenly the color of the sand turned white . I felt pain in my stomach as he turned to me 'Do you, Rinoa Heartilly... vow to Hyne to be loyal to your soul mate, to love him, to respect him, to make him happy as much as you can' my throat was dry when I wanted to say the words, but a sudden rush of our moments together made me say the words fluently '.. I vow to Hyne' I said and saw the priest take another bowl and put the cold sand on the palm of my hands, I did what I remembered to do in wedding ceremony as I faced Squall and placed my hands on his, I didn't dare to look at Squall until I saw the sand that was in our hands mixed together, I rose my face up and saw a warm look on my husband's face, and from that moment I knew ... I would always be happy with him  
  
I woke up from my daydreaming at the sound of a phone ringing; I went out of bed feeling my body still cracked and slipped my slippers on and ran to the phone. I quickly pushed the button as a wide screen came in front of me then I heard a laughter 'man...if I ever see a chick wake up with that hair, I'll kill myself' Irvine Kinneas laughed, the old cowboy never changed a bit since the first time I ever saw him, his hair was shorter but still was tied by a ponytail. The day Selphie cutted his hair when he was sleeping was the day the great shooter died in soul as I remembered him say.  
  
'Good thing you're calling me a chick, I am 38 years old you know....'... 'And you're happy with that? when Sefiy celebrates my birthday in front of all the Garden I get embarrassed' the Head master of Trabia said and I laughed , 'so where is lover boy?' .. 'Work...'... 'As always, so how is everything going?'... 'Great. Everything is same as it is'... 'How is Raine doing with the coming exam?' I smiled as he asked about my daughter, ''she is working hard, I made her go with the others to the beach'... 'With Len and Kevin' those twins were Irvine's and Selphie's children.  
  
I nodded my head 'good...they should have some time off, but you'll make Kevin go with them on the exam'... ''Yeah, Squall placed him as a helping seed with the other four'... 'Good, good... I just wanted to tell you that me and Selphie may visit you this weekend' I smiled with happiness , I missed them both so much ''of course , me and Squall will be very happy!!' the cowboy nodded his head 'great , let me tell Sefiy , she'll start packing from now' .. 'The same Sefiy as always, actually you better be here for Len's sake... it is her seed field exam'... 'Yeah, I guess...I'll see ya then, Rin... say Hi to Squall and Zell for me'... 'Sure thing' Irvine winked and closed his screen , I sighed... I felt happy already, it will be wonderful to see those two. I hummed to myself as I went over to the bathroom but stopped when I saw a picture of my daughter...  
  
I couldn't believe what was happening, Dr.Kadowaki made it clear that I was... I gulped as I stopped walking towards my husband's office. Pregnant... he'll understand? Right, what if he doesn't... I continued to walk gathering my courage; I stood in front of his door and looked at my side 'Hey Rin, why don't you enter?' Xu asked, I blushed ' is Squall in a good mood?' she stood up holding a pile of papers 'Galbadia called awhile ago, things aren't good' the secretary said and I fell silent for a while 'but I guess he'll be glad to see you..' she pressed the button and opened the doors of his office, I looked and saw him buried in his work, maybe I should be here another time. No... I walked in the large office and stopped in front of him. The commander of Balamb Garden looked up at who came and stared for a while .  
  
'Hey....' I said in a whisper and went over to him , sometimes when he was so dispersed like this I couldn't talk with him but I knew that he wanted someone to talk with , he opened his arms as I sat on his lap , Squall hugged me tightly and placed a quick kiss on my lips ''Is something wrong?' I asked , he shook his head ' Sefier told me that some formed groups in Galbadia are fighting against the government, and now they blame us for it ... but then he told me that he is taking everything under control' .. 'Sefier? taking everything under his control' who would have thought that the ex-knight of Ultimecia would be the Head Master of Galbadia , in the progress of years he became one after dealing with lots of troubles , he deserved it .but Squall didn't really trust him .  
  
'By threatening' I giggled and saw him smile 'you know that you can rely on your rival, besides I know he'll deal with the problem' Squall sighed and nodded his head, he looked at me 'so what brings you here? I thought we would meet after two hours'... 'Can't I come and see my beloved husband?'... 'No, it's not that...it's just, oh yeah did you go to Dr.Kadowaki to see what's wrong? You weren't feeling so well' like he could read my mind ,Squall did notice how ill I was the past two days and demanded that I go see the doctor .  
  
I moved my legs and lowered my gaze to the ground , I am going to tell him , I thought for it for awhile and sighed deeply 'Squall , how many years have we been married?' my husband laughed ' four wonderful years.... I can't believe you forgot' he kissed me deeply , I broke it by biting my lip 'I didn't , and guess what after nine months we'll have another member in our family' I said almost cracking the words , the family that contains me , Squall and Angelo .  
  
I felt doubt flick me when I saw no emotion on my lover's face then suddenly I saw a wide smile on his face, the glitter in his eyes appeared, and it happened very rarely but I was glad . My husband placed his hand on my stomach and looked down 'you...mean....a baby!!' he whispered and I nodded my head, Squall laughed 'Hyne... I can't believe it , I am going to be a father' he yelled and kissed me passionately , I relaxed myself in his embrace as I kissed him back feeling all my emotions rise , and here I was afraid of how he will react . He broke the kiss and looked at me with his soft blue eyes that lost all it's coldness in just a moment, people would tell me how his stare makes them scared, even students... but never was he like this with me 'I love you..' I felt myself melt , even if he said it every night I would still feel like it was the first time he said it 'I love you too..'  
  
What is it with me and day dreaming? Guess I drank some weird potion yesterday , I picked up the picture and smiled as I saw myself , Squall and our four years old daughter , Raine ..  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and blinked twice before my vision got clearer , I felt myself very weak, I guessed the time would be very early in the morning because of the birds that were singing outside and the sun light that entered the room. I heard a humming sound, a song of which I knew. I turned in pain to my other side, I wanted to remember how it was giving birth but I couldn't remember, it was an incredible pain but it was like a quick flash.  
  
I smiled when I felt my heart full with warmth at the sight that was in front of me, my husband was holding our daughter in his arms . She was only one day old as I could remember and yet every time I wake up and look I see him holding her, some nurses came to take her away but he refused . I didn't have the chance to talk to him since the day I gave birth to her because of the drugs they gave me .  
  
Squall was humming a song as a soft look was placed on his face 'what are we going to call her?' I heard my voice and almost vomited, it was a mix of a sickness and weakness that almost sounded like a whisper, he lifted his face from her and smiled . He walked over to me, I moved a bit so he could sit on the edge of the bed. 'Hey... I thought you would never wake up , I was worried' he said and placed a soft kiss on my forehead and putted my small daughter next to me , I looked at her for the second time and smiled . My first time was when she was still covered with blood and crying, I remember fainting afterwards . But now here she was, something that was living inside of me that came out '...I can't believe you're the one that made me suffer' I whispered and stared at her sleeping figure , everything was tiny in her . her tiny eyes were closed , I could barely hear her soft breathing . She had some black hair on her head; I turned to Squall 'how many hours did I sleep?'... 'A day and a half ... but you wake up and sleep again'... 'I feel so tired' I said and pulled my baby closer to me, I am a mother...how wonderful can that be?  
  
'go back to sleep , I'll be right here' I smiled as he laid next to me , I missed his arms being around . My husband covered us both with his arms 'pick a name....' I whispered feeling my eye lids heavy leaning on his chest '....Raine' Squall said his mother's name and I sighed deeply and looked at my daughter 'then Raine it is....' I agreed on the name and cuddled closer to Squall, while drifting to sleep I could still hear his humming ...  
  
I placed the picture back on the table and shook my head, no wonder how years pass so quickly, she was a baby then a four year old girl. I can still remember how she first called us , how she crawled , then walked , then talked...the first day of her being in school , then junior high , then high school and now she was sixteen years old , I looked at the picture beside it , it was a picture taken of Rained recently .. She had her father's blue cold grey eyes, my black straight long hair that she tied in a pony tail. Her features were a mixture of mine and his. As her friends said once... when she wants to be sweet and cute, she can make her features change into an angel but when a battle comes, or even when she gets angry... she turns to the exact opposite and they were true , but she took over her father's personality more .She was girl with only few words, thinks to herself most of the time . But she isn't as closed as her father was,  
  
I sighed knowing that in a blink of an eye she would soon get married, then have her first baby like I did. Suddenly I felt my chest tighten, what if? I imagined an image of her sleeping in a freezer in one of Esther's labs, I shook my head violently, it will never happen... even if sometimes some of the sorceresses power effect her , it can't take her away so that she would be a threat grainiest the world , Ultimecia is died .. and nothing can hurt me or my daughter , even if ... I turned to the picture and stared for it for a while , even if .. She was a daughter of a sorceress...  
  
So...what do you think? Is it better then the first? Please review and tell me if I have mistakes now.. 


	2. A day at the beach

I closed my eyes to feel the hot sun on my face; the wind was blowing nicely that day so it could make the heat less. I was laying down next to the beach feeling my body very exposed , I argued with Kella because of the swim suit I wanted to wear , I want a whole one but she forced me to wear a bikini and I was feeling very uncomfortable , especially when we were going with boys . But still I had to have fun, because this is the last day we will be able to go out of the Garden's Grounds before we enter the field exam, the sudden thought of the exam made my heart ache.  
  
My written exam was good; I took high grades in it. But it was nothing compared to the field seed exam, the exam will be in real life, real battles, and real injuries. if you couldn't fight the enemy you will die...I shivered at the thought of that , all my life I have been training either with my father , or other instructors . But I never felt scared because I knew this was only training, that they wouldn't hurt me. No one will be next to me in the field exam , I will be alone in this exam , even if I asked for help it would lower down my experience , and I didn't want that . I will be prepared I said to myself , even if I got scared I will remember my training and fight back , I had to pass this exam , I will be a seed .. there is no chance for me failing , I just couldn't let down my parents , . What will happen to their reputation if I failed? In the news papers a big font will be placed on the front page 'the daughter of the legendary heroes failed her first seed exam', I can't do that to them, they placed all their hopes in me.  
  
I opened my eyes abit but quickly putted my hand on my eyes because of the sun. 'Raine.... Kella....' I heard someone call our names , I sat up and looked over to a boy walking towards us 'what does Zack want now?' the brunette asked me while rubbing the back of her head , I noticed some sunburn on her cheeks that made it more redder then usual , Kella gets sunburned right away if she stays under the sun for awhile , I always tell her to stop tanning but she doesn't care , all she cares about is getting a little tanned even if it costs her to be in pain . After this she'll go to the Doctor, take pain killers and stay all the time in her dorm wearing nothing but a big T-shirt that covers most of her body. I smiled as I remembered the first time I saw her, it was eleven years ago.  
  
Flash back  
  
My mother's soft voice was comforting me with a beautiful song that I used to hear a lot whenever I was going to bed or staying next to her. I was sitting on my father's lap while my mother's head was leaning on his shoulder , feeling very sleepy I placed my head on his chest , he embraced my tiny body with his strong arms that held me close to him . My eye lids were getting heavier knowing that I would drift to sleep. I closed my eyes, but a sudden scream made my heart jump as I opened my eyes and looked around. It was raining outside, but the horrifying scream could be heard very clearly, my dad quickly placed me on my mother's lap and stood up  
  
'Wait here...' he said walking outside while taking out his gun blade, the hard rain was continues making whatever was out there impossible to see. I jumped from my mother's lap and followed him outside 'Raine...stop' I didn't hear my mother's calling and continued to run after my father , I could see his figure through the rain kneeling next to something that was laying on the floor , I screamed and ran back to my mother and held her leg , I noticed two bodies laying next to each other covered with blood that even in this rain appeared brightly , it was a shocking thing to see , I felt her lift me up and I buried my head in her shoulder.  
  
'Squall...?' my mom called , I turned my head , my dad didn't answer and continued on what he was doing , I saw my father's lips move as he picked up a small body , I focused and managed to get a glimpse of what seemed like a torn pink dress that the girl was wearing . Her hair was soaked with water and dirt, the little girl's arms were covered with blood '...I am going to take her to Dr.Kadowaki!!' he yelled and ran towards the direction of the infirmary  
  
End of Flash back  
  
That scene was like clips that I remembered , but it was the first time I saw blood , and from that time it was never erased from my mind . After that I discovered that the body that was lying next to Kella was her Mother. She passed away because of a large cut that was on her stomach that made her loss a lot of blood, Dr.Kadowaki told us that they were trying to run from monsters and faced a T-rex. .  
  
Kella remained in our Garden after lots of searches of any relatives but found none, she was taken care of by the Head Master which is my father who treated her like she was one of his own children, I laugh at myself when I remember how jealous I was when he used to give her the same thing that he gave me. But when I knew how lonely she was without a family, I understood. Even without a family my best friend was a happy, cheerful, funny girl. She told me once that she didn't need one because we were her family.  
  
We did things together all the time, every moment that I had been with her or with Zack; Kella grew up with us, sharing everything that we shared with our parents or with our studies and other stuff. She changed mercilessly through the past year, boys at our Garden didn't even look at her at first but now they would do anything just to stay close to this beautiful girl. She wasn't a beauty but comparing to how she looked before, she changed.  
  
At the beginning Kella was a really fat girl, after awhile she begun to eat less , train more and now became half of what she have been . Her brunette curly hair became longer and she placed some blonde high lights in it to make it more levelers. Kella's cheeks were always flushed with slight pinkish or redness but now, after getting sunburned no one would mistake that her cheeks were bright red, her face was a mixture features of a baby, with two big honeys brown eyes and a sweet smile everyone who didn't know her thought she was younger then her age.  
  
I snapped out of my trance when I heard both of them arguing 'get your lazy butts to the water, why did you come here in the first place if all you both do is lay under the sun' I looked up at the shadow that covered both of us from the sun, he was a tall boy with brown dark hair that was dripping with water on me. Zack Dinchet was an also close friend of mine, he was the son of Zell Dinchet, one of my parent's beste friends and one of the legendary heroes that defeated Ultimecia, his father was the instructor of Martial arts in our Garden and his Mother was the doctor in our Garden with the help of Dr.Kadowaki. Zack is a hyper, easy-going, funny guy that makes everybody, even I laugh, but the only problem is that he has a short temper that makes us careful around him. His appearance is everything a girl would want; he has normal features, neither handsome nor ugly. But the boy looks a lot like his father, Zack has two colored green eyes that I knew before, but because of the sun that was almost blinding my vision I couldn't even look clearly at him. His body was full of muscles that appeared on his torso, arms and legs; he was wearing a pair of black shorts that reached above his knee. A girl once told me that it would be great if Kella and Zack would hook up and become an item, I thought about that a million of times but knew that if they went on a date without me being there. They will kill each other  
  
It's called tanning....'... ' yeah , sun burn if I could say it to you , tomato!!' he called Kella , suddenly as in a blink of an eye the brunette stood up and jumped on him 'what did you call me?'' she yelled and started tickling him , I smiled as I saw both of them struggle . Zack was laughing hard trying to get away from her, and Kella was holding him tight with one hand and another trying to tickle him. 'Stop ... please...please...stops' he yelled and then took hold of Kella's hands and started running to the beach.  
  
I laughed and stood up, dusting the sand that was on my legs, I sighed when I noticed what I was wearing, I felt naked just wearing this pair of bikini, Keller went to the mall yesterday and bought one for her and one for me, mine was a baby blue bikini with white strips on it, Kella's was an orange Bikini with some yellow flowers on it, she forced me to wear it, and being with boys I felt very uncomfortable..  
  
I followed them, I saw them fighting with each other in the water. 'they're playing like kids...' another voice from behind me said and I turned and saw Kevin Kinneas standing next to me , the seed that was nicked name ''the lady killer'' in Balamb Garden was also a friend of mine , but he wasn't as close as Zack and Kella . He grew up in Trabia Garden which is under the control of Selphie and Irvine Kinneas. Both of them were also the legendary heroes that saved the world from the Sorceress. He took his field exam last year and went on a lot of missions, He came here because my father asked him to be one of the helping seeds in this exam, and also his twin sister Len is entering this exam.  
  
Kevin was a handsome boy. But I agreed with Kella when she said that she liked Zack's features more then Kevin. While Zack had no beauty but was cute in a way and likeable because of his personality, Kevin had beautiful features just like his father but his beauty was more then it should be, but still girls would follow him anymore because of his sweet talk and beautiful smile. He had two green light eyes and brown dark hair that was cut short, his muscles were based in his arms and some on other parts of his body because of the weapon he uses which is a shot gun , the swim suit he was wearing was similar to what Zack was wearing .  
  
'And why aren't you in the water, young lady?' he asked with a dangerous tone in his voice as I knew where this is headed 'I will be..' but before I even continued I felt someone grab me from my waist and lift me up, I screamed when I felt some thuds and ended up in the cold water, I held my breathe and quickly swam to the surface  
  
'Oh that's cold....' I yelled feeling very cold, I heard the laughter of both Zack and Kevin and glared 'you look very sexy in the water, Raine...' Kevin winked at me, I stood out from the water in front of him jumped on him as we both tripped in the water, and we played a bit with each other. Girls against boys, I had so much fun chasing around them with balls of mud that covered both of them. After what seemed like a long time we stopped. Of course we were the ones that wan in the end.  
  
We all rested on the warm sand and kept quiet, we were all tried from running around but then another high pitched voice asked 'what? Did a sea monster attack you all?' I lifted my head up and two saw brown eyes blinking at mine, Len giggled as she saw no reaction 'your really beaten up... come on we brought something to eat' I nodded my head and sat up , I helped Kella to her feet as well and looked at Len , she looked so much like Aunt Selphie . Her figure was very petit and she was short comparing to us. Len looked alike like her brother but her eyes were light brown, and her short brown hair was tied in a small pony tail. The youngest member of the kinneas family was wearing a red full swim suit,  
  
'What did you bring?' Zack asked while standing next to me 'some sandwiches, salad for Kella and....' Brain who was another student from Trabia that was transferred to here answered, he was Len's boyfriend. Brain William was a big boy for his age, builder in muscles, he was very huge... when I first knew he was Len's boyfriend, I wondered if the opposite attraction always did work. His hair was black but was cut very short, his features were approval but no one can compete with Len when she says he's the most beautiful boy she ever saw, he was wearing a pair of black sun glasses but his eyes are grey. Brain would always tease Kella because of her skin color; while she was pale white he was brown.  
  
'And for Zack...his favorite , hot dogs' all of us laughed as Zack made a face , Uncle Zell was addicted to hot dogs and so all of his family had to eat with him , because of this. Every day they ate hot dogs at dinner and lunch, Zack hated it... he couldn't stand it's smell , 'you took all that time to just bring lunch... you spent four hours away' Kevin said as he eyed both Brain and Len 'learned from the best...' Len said and held Brain's arm, her brother knew exactly what she was talking about and decided to stop it before Len starts telling all his secrets.  
  
I looked at the happy couples and smiled to myself. I wish I will be like that someday; most of the girls my age were hitched. Kella just broke up from her boyfriend two weeks ago. And she dealt with it pretty well, I had one but we never were happy, only two dates and I was the one that called it off. I couldn't talk with him , I wanted to be more like Kella , or even Len , but I couldn't .  
  
I followed the others as they all went a bit further on the rocks and placed our food on the ground , we all sat down and begun to eat . Me and Zack took a chicken sandwich and silted it between us, while Kella took her salad 'I don't know why you have to eat this green stuff, your body is wonderful!!' Zack said to Kella as she smiled sweetly and took another bite of her lattés ' your just saying that so you won't hurt my feelings..' she said and stuck her tongue at Zack 'Fine .. don't believe it' he shrugged and continued to eat 'oww...your saying the truth , thank you' Kella giggled and hugged Zack , he knew how to make people happy , that was one of the things that made me appreciate Zack more as a friend , I can't remember a moment in my life without him or Kella . And I was happy to have them both.  
  
'Where did they say our seed field exam will take place?' Len asked ' ...somewhere in Centra' I replied and took a bite of my sandwish. 'imagine you guys that we're going to be seeds...after only two days' Kella said excited 'don't get too excited , they may fail you..' Kevin said as she looked at him sadly '...I am taking advantage that I am a friend's of the Head Master's daughter...' I glared at her but she suddenly came and hugged me tightly 'but you really should go and ask them for me , won't you?'' she giggled and I tried to hit her , we laughed and talked about many things .. We went back in the water and got some tan on the way  
  
.After sunset we made a fire and circled around it, because of night fall the weather changed, it became colder. And we became very exhausted. I wore a short white dress on top of my bikini and sat down next to Zack who wore a T-shirt on his shorts as well , Kella placed a blanket around her shoulders and stayed next to the fire , ''Kevin...did you bring your guitar?' I asked, the seed nodded and brought his guitar from his car 'what do you want me to play?'' he asked, Kevin was the best guitar player I saw until now. He wanted to become a singer one day but because of his parents position he backed off the idea a long time ago  
  
'Anything....' Zack said, Brain had his arms around his girlfriend as she leant on him. the sound of his guitar begun and I knew the song right away 'driving to winhill...' it was the best I heard until now , Kella and Len started singing with him sounding very lovely , I shivered a bit when a breeze of coldness came , my hair was still wet from swimming . I wondered if I was going to stand the coldness. then as if someone read my mind I felt something warm around my shoulders 'Here...to keep you warm' Zack said while he placed a blanket on both of us , I came closer to him and leant my head on his shoulder . He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me close. They continued to sing for a while and the only things that was some source of light was the fire we created and the bracelet that was around Kella's wrist, it was the only memory of her mother, it was a silver bracelet that had a lot of shapes of circles and coming out of it were half moons. The bracelet was very pretty, and not once did she take it off.  
  
We continued to talk for awhile and by that time felt my eyes lids heavier with each second, I wanted to sleep ' go to sleep... I am tried too' Zack whispered as I nodded my head and closed my eyes and felt Zack's head on mine ' didn't you know? Leon Almay is taking the seed field exam with us, He's coming tomorrow'' Brain said and I widened my eyes. ''WHAT???!!!!!!???????'' I heard me and Zack scream...  
  
Hi guys , I Hoped you liked this chapter as well , tell me what you think of it!! 


End file.
